


A Summer Wedding

by sir_kingsley



Series: Destiel Summer Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer break, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, destiel summer days, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean claimed Castiel as his boyfriend when they were five.</p><p>Now, as fully grown six-year-olds and graduates of first grade, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level.</p><p>“Let’s get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so part two of Destiel Summer Days. This was a ton of fun to write so I really hope you like it!

_July 25, 1995_

 

Dean claimed Castiel as his boyfriend when they were five.

Now, as fully grown six-year-olds and graduates of first grade, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

“Let’s get married.”

Cas looked up from his coloring book. “Okay.”

Hands joined, they ran into Dean’s kitchen where his mother was putting a pie in the oven.

“Mom, Cas and I wanna get married today.”

That was all Mary needed to hear. She immediately got to work cleaning up the backyard while the boys ran through the neighborhood, gathering all of their friends for their big day.

John Winchester arrived home from work to find his front yard full of bicycles and his backyard dotted with children. He didn’t question anything, just fell into step helping Mary lay out the reindeer print wrapping paper for the aisle. 

Sammy and Gabriel were selected as the best men and they walked down the aisle together, Gabe keeping the wobbly Sam from falling over. 

Mary walked Dean and Cas down the aisle, a bouquet of dandelions clutches in both of their tiny hands. 

John cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved…” he began.

When it came time to exchange rings, both boys looked to Mary. She smiled and slipped her wedding band off her finger. John followed suit and they handed a ring to each child. “Just for today,” Mary whispered.

The boys giggled as they placed a ring on one another’s finger and Mary wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You may now kiss the groom.”

Dean surged forward, pressing his lips to Cas’s. They separated with wide smiles on their round faces and their friends cheered.

Mary served lemonade and pecan pie after the ceremony and they ended the night with a game of tag.

*****

_July 25, 2015_

 

“Why did we agree on a summer wedding?” Dean grumbled, resisting the urge the pull at his bowtie. 

Cas smiled up at him. “Because you’re sentimental.”

Dean smiled back and took Cas’s hand in his. “Nervous?”

“Not at all. I’ve already married you once.”

“Are you ready?”

They both turned and smiled at Mary Winchester. Both boys offered her an arm and she took them, linking them together. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Dean asked, catching the tear on her cheek.

“Of course. I’m just happy to finally give both my boys away.”

When the music began to play and they started down the aisle, Dean forgot all about the heat. All he could think about was the man on the other side of his mother and the ring burning in his brother’s pocket just a few feet away. He was overwhelmed with nostalgia and before his eyes, the daisies turned to dandelions and it was just Gabe, Sammy, and his father waiting at the end. 

They reached the end of the aisle and Mary kissed both of their cheeks, then put Dean’s hand in Cas’s. 

Dean gazed into Cas’s eyes as the minister began to speak, the same excitement glittering in the endless blue depths as twenty years ago. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and he didn’t try to fight the tear that slipped down his face.

They giggled as they placed rings on each other’s fingers, remembering the way the bands had dangled the last time they had done this and Mary cried during the entire exchange once again. 

They were pronounced husbands and this time when they were allowed to kiss it was Cas who pressed forward, bringing Dean’s head down that inch between them to lock their lips together in a long kiss that drew cheers and laughs from their guests.

They served various pies at the reception and they danced together as husbands for the first time to a corny song about angels that had Cas shaking with laughter the entire time in Dean’s arms. 

It was about to end with Cas sobered up and pulled back, an odd glint in his eye. Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What?”

Cas leaned back to slip a hand into his tux jacket and pulled a dandelion from his pocket. Dean stared in bewilderment, completely at a loss for words at this gesture.

“Happy twentieth anniversary, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips. “Happy anniversary, Mr. Winchester.”


End file.
